


Roof Top Tears

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship, Love, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You thought you had your depression handled but sometimes it takes friends and the man of you dreams to fight for you.





	Roof Top Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElviraSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElviraSilver/gifts).



Misha could tell there was something bothering you, but what he wasn't sure. You just weren't your normal self. You had come onto Supernatural in season 3 as ( y/charcter) Singer. The daughter of Bobby Singer. He had fallen in love with you from the moment he first laid eyes on you. 4 seasons later and he couldn't believe that the two of you would be celebrating your 2 yr anniversary of being a couple. Usually your ( e/c) eyes were sparkling but here lately there was a bit of sadness behind the sparkle. It seemed to be a little worse every since The con tours started. Misha Saw you in the hall and hurried to catch up to you. 

You were looking at your phone when someone came up behind you, wrapped their arms around you, picked you up and spun you in a circle. 

"Jared I'm gonna puke." you say laughing. Jared set you back down and you turned to face him. 

"Hey man, what did I tel you about man handling my girl?" Misha asked as he walked up to the two of you. 

"Sorry man, just can't help it." Jared says laughing. 

"It's ok babe, you're the only man for me." you tell misha moving into kiss him. Misha kisses you back sweetly. 

"Hey Hey, none of that." Jensen says joining the group. 

"Jealous?" you ask him pulling away from Misha.

"Yeah actually I am." he says with a wink. You smile sweetly. 

"Hey We gotta go, Dinner tonight?" Misha asks. 

"You bet." you tell him. He kisses your cheek and you watch them walk away. A sudden piece of dread seeps into you heart and you feel like crying. 

"You ok?" You turn to see Mark watching you

"Yeah I'm fine. You ready?" you ask him. 

"Always." he says holding out his arm, you wrap your arm around him and he leads you through the curtain to a roar of applause 

Almost an hr later you were done and feeling tired. 

"Are you ok? you seemed a little off." Mark said kindly. 

"Yeah I'm good Mark, I'll see you later." you say plastering a smile on your face. You walk off and head toward the elevator. 

You're not sure how you ended up on the roof, it was as if you were on auto pilot. You looked over the edge of the roof and down at the alley below. It looked so out of place in such a beautiful place. Exactly how you felt anymore. The stress of work seemed to be getting to you. No it wasn't work..... You think. It's everything. You hated the way you looked, you hated the way you sounded. Everything about you made you sick. How did you get so lucky to have a man like Misha? you think. You threw one leg over the rail and straddled the brick like it was a horse, you're left foot dangling. 

"He deserves so much better." you say a tear falling down your cheek. 

Misha

I paced the hall and call your number again, only to have it go to voicemail again. 

"Misha what are you doing out here?" Jensen asked when he saw me. 

"I can't find y/n... Have you heard from her?" I asked hopeful. 

"No, sorry." he said. 

"Where could she be?" I asked worried. 

You 

You look down at the phone when it rang. Wow had you really been up here that long?" you think. Misha's name flashed across the screen again and your heart sank. He deserves so much better then me. He deserves someone smarter, and prettier, " you think You're mind wondered back to when you were a child. How your parents fought all the time, and when they weren't fighting they would take shots at you. 

"My God can't you get anything right? you are so much like your dumb ass father!" your mother would say. 

"Tramping around again?" you father would ask everytime you had a date. 

More tears fell. They weren't even happy when you got this job, saying how they couldn't believe the producers chose you. Nothing you ever did was good enough for them. You had invited them to Come and stay with you, but of course neither would hear of it.. 

"What if Misha get's tired of you too?" you ask yourself looking down. " God that would kill you" You couldn't face him, It was just a matter of time before he got wise, and realised what a loser you were. Suddenly a thought popped into your head, one that use to pop into your head often but not for sometime. 

"Maybe it would be for the best." you say to no one. 

You're phone pinged as a message from Jared popped up

"hey Misha's going nuts looking for you, where are you?" 

"I just needed to think." 

Jared read the message and looked up at Misha. 

"She said she had to think." He told him. Misha looked at him for a moment then he remembered. 

"She's on the roof!" he exclaimed taking off for the stairs. 

"Wait? How do you know?" Jensen asked as the followed. 

"She told me once that when her parents were fighting she would go on the roof to think." Misha said as the ran up 6 flights of stairs. He burst through the door out of breath with them on his tail.

"y/n?" Misha called out. 

"Yeah?" you said. Their eyes scanned to where you were. 

"Whatcha doing?" Jensen asked when he saw you. 

"Thinking." You say 

"Could you maybe think over here?" Jensen asks. 

"Why you scared of heights?" You say with a small smile. 

"No Just the thought of you falling makes me nervous." he tells you.

"Honey, are you ok?" Misha asked walking toward you

"No, I can't do this any more." you say as more tears fall. 

"Do what?" he asked

"Anything, My folks were right, I'm a screw up. Do you know I invited them to come see me in Vancover, they turned me down, no real reason just said no." you say looking down at the ground again,

"Well that's their loss. Is that why you've been distant lately?" he asked standing in front of you. You shrugged. 

"Partly I guess. I just don't see the point in getting up anymore you know. I mean not like anyone would miss me." you say refusing to look at him Jared and Jensen stood beside Misha. 

"We would miss you. You're like amazing." Jared says. 

"I don't feel amazing." you say. 

"Are you kidding, you bring me ( your fav desert ) to work, I look forward to those everyday." Jared says

"And I still have to beat you at ( video Game)" Jensen says

"You will never beat me at ( video Game)" You say forcing a sad grin

"Well Yeah, but you still have to let me try right?" he says

"And I need you so much." Misha says his sad blue eyes looking at you.

"You deserve better." you say turning away. 

"No, Because you are the best, there is no better. You'd leave a hole in all of our hearts if you......." he let his words trail off as a lump formed

"He's right y/n... You're family to us." Jared said

"Yeah, I'm sorry your parents don't get how special you are, but we know... Everyone else who knows you knows that you have made a difference in all of our lives." Jensen agreed. 

"Please honey" Misha says holding out his hand. you hesitated then took his hand. Almost as soon as your skin touched he practically pulled you off the ledge and into his arms, Jensen and Jared wrapped their arms around you in a group hug.

"Guys I can't breathe." you said

"Tough!" They all three said togther. As you felt like the luckiest girl alive, because you had the perfect family and they loved you.

 

"


End file.
